Solo un momento ONE SHOT
by KatsineWahlberg
Summary: estee one shot tiene como personajees principales a: AleecVolturi&Maggie x &se desarrolla cuando los vulturis fueron a darle una visita a los Cullen por la existencia de Renesmee


Bno talvees me odieen xesto peero esqee soñee esta pareehita &pss no estaria  
tranqilaa asta aseerles su OneeShot x)  
O apoco soy la uniica qe alguna ves peenso een Maggie&Aleec como pareha?  
haha creeo qe si xD

_ya saaben los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meeyer^^_

* * *

(Cristinne/narradora POV)

Al terminar la pequeña visita a los Cullen, los Volturi dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron en el bosque, excepto Alec, los demas clanes fueron a la residencia Cullen.

Alec se apresuro a alcanzar a aquella pequeña criatura que el estaba observando desde que llego, aquella vampiresa de ojos rojos con bucles oscuros, fue corriendo a velocidad vampirica y tomo del brazo a la pequeña irlandesa, Maggie giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de quien la habia frenado.

-Se le ofrece algo Alec Volturi?- dijo Maggie con una indiferencia sutil, Alec solo sonrio obvservando los ojos de la vampiresa  
-bien, tu sabes mi nombre pero, yo no se el tuyo- el le respondio con un tono seductor  
-me parece que tienes razon y asi sera por mucho tiempo- Maggie respondio obvservando los labios de aquel vampiro que se acercaba mas hacia ella  
-porfavor no seas tan dura conmigo, podrias decirme tu nombre?- le decia mientras se acercaba mas a su rostro  
-Maggie, mi nombre es Maggie- dijo nerviosa y separandose de Alec

Alec se le aserco mas a Maggie tomandola de la cintura con una mano  
-alejate de mi o te juro que..-comenzo a decir Maggie, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Alec que junto con los de ella, formando un beso dulce y apasionado, Alec tomo con las dos manos la cintura de Maggie mientras ella jugaba con el rostro y cuello de el, sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfeccion, y ese beso paso de ser dulce a un beso lleno de pasion y de lujuria, pero sobretodo con amor. Ella le empeso a quitar la capa negra mientras el mas la apegaba a su cuerpo, queria sentir su aroma, su cuerpo, Maggie empezo a jugar con los hombros del traje que Alec llevaba puesto bajo la capa, Maggie se separo de el y empujo sus hombros hasta caer en el cesped del prado que era testigo de lo que sucedia, ella cayo encima de su pecho y los labios ambos volvieron a unirse en otro apasionado beso, el se separo de ella y viendola a los ojos le dijo

-estaremos juntos para siempre- decia con una sonrisa  
-sabes que mientes- ella le dijo con una sonrisa divertida  
-puede ser pero.. quisiera que fuera verdad- el le respondio con una media sonrisa  
-si, te creo y tambien quisiera que no mintieras- dijo dandole un leve golpe en el pecho a el

ambos se levantaron y salieron al bosque tomados de la mano, luego Maggie paro en seco.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Alec inocentemente  
-debes irte-dijo triste-es probable qe te busquen  
-tienes razon- dijo Alec y agacho la mirada, volvio a ponerse su capa y corrio hacia el bosque en busca de la guardia, Maggie corrio hacia la residencia Cullen donde todos la esperaban

-Alec, quisieras decirme que es lo que ocurrio?- Jane le dijo a su hermano de una manera feroz y baja  
-no, hermana, la verdad no quisiera- dijo Alec muy serio  
-muy bien, no me digas, pero explicame- su hermana le reclamo  
-que quieres que te explique no hay nada que comentar- le decia frustrado a su hermana, el rodo los ojos y sigui caminando  
-Responde que hacias con la Irlandesa!- Jane le dijo a su hermnano furiosa tomandolo del brazo

En la recidencia Cullen...

-Maggie, Que ocurrio?- Siohbann le pregunto molesta  
-nada, Sio, nada- decia con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante  
-entonces que demonios hacias en el prado con ALEC VOLTURI!- Siohbann le contesto gritando

-Tranquila, si?, solo fue un momento, me deje llevar por mis instintos, no sucedera otravez, y tampoco volvere a ver a aquella persona que me hizo caer- Alec y Maggie, a pesar de las distancias, respondieron con las mismas palabras en el mismo momento, sabiendo que era verdad, solo ocurrio por un momento y que eso jamas volveria a pasar, sus caminos no se encontrarian, pero ellos no olvidarian la pasion que ocurrio, en aquel prado, en aquel dia...

* * *

FIN DEL ONE SHOT!

haha la verdad no espero que muchos lo lean  
o la comenten de hecho me sorprenderia de que alguien lo hiciera  
peero en fin hehe si alguien lleeeega a comentar  
acepto criticas tomatazos &comennts bnos^^

˜Cristinne


End file.
